neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 2
Route 2 Neos Star Wiki Neos Star Route 1 Neos Star Route 3 The Rebellious Heart! Awakening! is the Second episode in the series. Short Story 7 years ago... In Krityio. Queen Finoa just heard the word that not only her first born is imprison in Titannia; the Chaos Underworld prison and causing it first ever riot but, destroy a Chaos Pterodactyl, injury a Hade Lord and mysteriously disappaear as no one know where he is or how did he ever pull off an escape... Present Day... Queen Finoa two Intelligence Agents return as they shown her Tergoku woreout Collar but it look like it been cut off as Finoa quickly realized that Tergoku know something big. Meanwhile... In Mobiutokyo. On their way to school Tergoku once again open the mysterious app on his Charger while he talking to Aguri when a Blonde Fur Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ann being offered a ride to school by the Teacher, Suguru Obiwani. Route 2:The Rebellious Heart! Awakening! As he and Aguri see them go to school, a Shark Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ryuji show up calls Obiwani a preverted Teacher King of his own Kingdom. Tergoku and, Aguri get acquainted with Ryuji and inquired on what he meant, which opening the path to another world; a Domain Palace... A Fifteenth Century Kingdom called "Obiwani's Palace". Back at the real world. Tasuku, Chiaki and Roxas meet with Bobby who agree to help them by needing items from a area call "Action Zones". The Trio agree tothe search when Rito show up... Feeling sick? He and Ryuji encounter Phantom Obiwani who is about to kill Ryuji while Tergoku and Aguri is restrained. Tergoku hears a voice that question if he is just going to keep quiet and reminds him of the the incidents at Kirtyio, Titania and Southern Persia that led to him being Label a Renegade: a person who rebel against the Criminal Underworld... As Tergoku remember the night that change everything in his life, he came to a Ultimatum that he didn't make the wrong choice to avenge those people. In response to the feelings of Tergoku's heart, a hole is made in his chest and his phone changes as he awakens his power as a Galatic energy user and got a Aeon name Bahamut to boot. While escaping the Town Dungeon, they encounter a talking cat name Morgana which isn't a surprise to them and Morgana asks them to be freed and in exchange he'll show them the exit to safety but they got some time left to get to Mobiutokyo Martial Arts Academy before the ceremony. Appearances * Tergoku Storm Dragmag * Aguri Amano * Rito * Tasuku Uehara * Roxas Dragmag * Chiaki Hoshinomori * Photon * Sae Niijima * Ann Phi(debut) * Ryuji Sakamoto(debut) * Morgana(debut) * Obiwani(debut) * Bobby(debut) Aftermath Sae continue the interrogations with Photon as he reveal the Onmiverse and, various other race... Sae point out the first Chaos Fever Case Victim; Suguru Obiwani. Battle Tergoku & Aguri vs Fiend Fire Mages (7:05) Tergoku, Aguri and Morgana vs Fiends (4:50) Notes & trivia * The First Episode that the Pulse Nav is used. * The First Episode of the First Awakening. * The First Domain Town. * Mention of the Galactic Pulse. * 7 years pre and post timeskip. * Tergoku realized that he have a unfortunate early childhood and connected to his journey. | |Category:Neos Star Episodes ||}} Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family Category:Episodes